Amores Distantes
by JoeyRon
Summary: (SasuSaku) Un encuentro fortuito en la peor de las situaciones,familias de la mafia siciliana en medio de un amor...y una chica que solo quiere conseguir un lugar al cual encajar.
1. Prólogo

_**Capitulo I**_

Prologo

… _ **Nuestras Reglas…**_

" _Está_ _Prohibido prestar dinero directamente a un amigo. Si es necesario hay que hacerlo a través de una tercera persona"_

…

" _Nunca desearas a la mujer del prójimo"_

…

" _Está totalmente prohibida cualquier relación con algún miembro de la policía"_

…

" _ningún hombre que posea valores será visto en bares y círculos sociales"_

…

" _Estar disponible en cualquier momento….incluso si tu mujer está a punto de dar a luz"_

…

" _Se ha de tener puntualidad y respeto"_

…

" _Se debe de tener respeto hacia la esposa"_

…

" _Decir la verdad ante la familia a cualquier pregunta o situación"_

…

" _A pesar de que se puede matar, extorsionar y traficar nunca se podrá robar el dinero a otras personas o a miembros de otras familias".._

…

Mi respiración era algo agitada, sentía frio, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Siento tanto dolor en mi cuerpo, mis ojos se sienten pesados y al abrirlos con dificultad me doy cuenta que me encuentro en un hospital o al menos así parece, inmediatamente sentí los brazos de alguien aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Era mi madre ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza-

-¡ _mia figlia_ (mi hija)! –Gritó ella mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

-aagh...-me queje, estaba muy adolorida, sentí que tenía algo en mi rostro, pude notar que era una máscara de oxígeno y de inmediato fije mi mirada hacia ella muy confundida- ¿Q-qué me ha pasado? Siento…tanto dolor en todos lados

-Has tenido un accidente con tu auto –murmuro y apretó mi mano con sutileza-

-Hmm…-empecé a pensar sobre aquello que acababa de decirme, y simplemente vino a mí mente un recuerdo muy fugaz-

"-Manejaba yo un _**Mercedes Benz**_ negro, estaba en la ciudad de Palermo de visita. Aquella noche, aquella maldita noche lo había visto, el causante de muchos de mis males y mi mente estaba fuera de sí, no pensaba en nada más que terminar con todo. Aceleré rápidamente mi auto, perdí el control y me estrellé, lo último que recuerdo fue un árbol al desviarme y salir de la carretera, choqué contra él, y hasta allí, nada es muy claro…-"

-Imposible…–murmuré muy bajo al recordar lo sucedido ¿Cómo es que estaba viva? Esa noche, mi mente no estaba muy clara…Sin embargo sabía que deseaba no existir en aquel momento.

-¿C-cómo me encontraron?-mire a mi madre que solo me observaba en silencio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Tu guarda espaldas te seguía esa noche, tu _Nonno_ __no es un idiota, sabía que irías en busca de ese _ragazzo_ (chico) así que envió a alguien a cuidarte, tú bien sabes que _**él**_ no es alguien bueno para ti, deja de buscarlo, No te traerá nada bueno, lo sabes…es de uno de los asociados de aquella familia…

-¡No me digas tú que está bien y que está mal! –le dije con notable molestia-¡Yo no elegí formar parte de esta desgraciada familia! ¡Yo lo amo a él y solo a _ÉL!_ …-poco a poco mientras decía cada una de esas palabras lágrimas amargas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y a caer por mis mejillas-

-Ese ragazzo no es el mismo de siempre, ¿Acaso tienes idea de con cuantas ha estado este mes? Te aseguro de que con más de cuatro…-Mi madre me habló de manera bastante preocupada. Por supuesto que yo lo sabía, aquél chico no era el más indicado ejemplo de nobleza más le amaba con una pasión insana, le amaba desde que lo conocí hace ya tantos años…

-¡Piensa más claro, tú tienes a alguien a quien cuidar! ¿O lo olvidas? –Esta vez su tono de voz subió y me miro frunciendo el ceño-

-Y-yo... ¡Esa noche no pensaba con claridad!…lo siento…-murmuré llevando mis manos a mi rostro y llorando como hace mucho no lo hacía -lo siento…Solo eso puedo decir…

-Aclara tus ideas ragazza y piensa bien que te conviene –fue lo último que escuche decir de mi madre antes de abrazarme y verla salir de esa habitación blanca.

-Sasuke…-solté entre lágrimas- nunca…nunca podré olvidarte...

Soy _**Sakura Haruno**_. Mi nombre es poco acorde a mi legado italiano, tengo 24 años y contando. Mi historia no es algo muy grato ni tan rosa como los cuentos de amor que leí en mi infancia.

 _ **La familia:**_ tres generaciones enteras de mi familia han estado inmiscuidas en el poderoso mundo de la mafia siciliana, mí Nonno el " _ **Capi di tutti capi**_ ". El más alto nivel en la llamada "Famiglia".

No entre aquí por decisión simplemente ha sido una mera obligación, sí, creo que así podría llamarle, _**UNA OBLIGACIÓN**_. No tenía más elección que dedicarme al "negocio familiar" o morir en manos de "famiglias" enemigas.

Esta es mi historia.


	2. Frágiles Memorias

_**Capitulo II**_

 _ **Frágiles memorias**_

Siempre había sido una chica marginada, solitaria y triste debido a mi bien conocido apellido; ya que si bien mi madre era una joven italiana que poseía gran belleza, mi padre era Keisuke Haruno, un hombre japonés conocido en el bajo mundo que le llevaba diez años a ella y pertenecía a la mafia Yakuza, ciertamente lo poco que recuerdo de él son sus abundantes tatuajes en todo el cuerpo.

" _ **Lo conocí en un bar mientras llevaba un paquete de cocaína a su jefe, él era su guardaespaldas, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supe que ya había caído en aquel abismo llamado amor"**_

Esa frase fue la que pronunció mi madre cuando pregunte por mi padre .En ese momento yo tenía tan solo 14 años. Mi madre no era alguien que conservaba un muy bajo perfil sobre la procedencia de nuestra familia, es más, ella era como la oveja negra entre nuestra "Famiglia" debido a que se había juntado con otras mafias y había ocasionado muchos problemas. Entre ellos se encuentra el hecho de que se embarazo de mí y el hecho de que mi padrea fuese alguien que pertenecía a una mafia más o menos enemiga…o al menos la competencia en el mercado de las drogas.

" _ **Tu padre se cortó uno de sus dedos índices para poder alejarse de la mafia y casarse conmigo, lamentablemente años después simplemente murió de un edema pulmonar producto de su adicción a los tabacos"**_

No era algo común que entre las esposas, nietas o hijas se comentara el hecho de a que se dedicaba la "famiglia" pero mi madre había sido hija única de mi querido _Nonno_ **Dante Rubino** así que le toco asumir un cargo en la familia más "masculino "y como ella es alguien de boca floja no paso mucho tiempo para que mucha gente indeseada se enterara de la procedencia de la familia, incluida yo.

-Hija...-murmuró mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Mi futuro no necesariamente debe ser el tuyo, sal de esta enredadera en la que estoy metida por nacimiento, tú no sirves ni servirás jamás para este mundo, pues has nacido con un corazón muy frágil y más humano que el mío, eso te lo aseguro querida.

-Madre…-me sorprendió que ella dijera algo como eso, miré al suelo y observe por un momento mis pies- ¿Es posible borrar el pasado?

-No es algo que yo sepa responder, ya que en toda mi vida nunca intente borrarlo, nací en esta vida y probablemente muera en ella. Tú, la luz de mis ojos desde que naciste, tan frágil e inocente, no mereces un destino tan trágico como el mío o el de tu padre-mientras mi madre susurraba aquellas palabras y llevaba el cigarrillo a su boca para aspirar un poco, lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos-

-Querida madre, prometo buscar ese futuro diferente-me levante y simplemente le di un abrazo fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar al igual que ella.

" _ **Catorce años, muy inmadura aun para recibir palabras como esa, tan solo una adolescente buscando un lugar en donde encajar"**_

Esa mañana de un jueves cualquiera, a pocos meses de cumplir mis quince primaveras, lo conocí. Me encontraba en el parque más grande de la ciudad, eran las 7 pm. Miraba el gran lago desde un pequeño puente. Observaba mi silueta tan solitaria en el agua y pronto mi concentración se esfumó al escuchar estruendos y los gritos de varios jóvenes, así que levante mi mirada buscando saber lo que sucedía.

-¡Golpéale el estómago! –Gritó un joven a otros dos que se encontraban rodeando a una persona.

-¿Ahora no eres tan fuerte no, Uchiha?-un joven con un chaleco negro y jean gastados le propino una fuerte patada a aquella persona que era rodeada por aquellos sujetos.

 _Tal vez fue un impulso, una tontería o simplemente mis propios sentimientos de intolerancia a las injusticias que sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ese lugar y ayudar a aquella persona desconocida aún para mí y cuando menos me lo imaginaba estaba ya a metros de aquellos jóvenes, nerviosa, temblando y con el corazón latiendo como nunca._

-¡Déjenlo en paz! –Grité a unos tres metros de aquellos hombres, que solo eran unos jóvenes que aparentaban no tener más de veinticinco años según calculaba yo-

-Vaya vaya, Sasuke, parece que una puta de las tuyas ha venido a buscarte–rió de manera descarada y se acercó hacia mí, los demás no tardaron en acercarse lentamente hacia donde me encontraba. Aquel joven de chaleco negro me tomo del brazo mientras yo intentaba que me soltara-

-Si no eres más que una chiquilla, parece que te has metido a la guarida del lobo, y cariño dudo que salgas viva de esto –pronunció esas palabras mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su áspera mano y pronto sentí el suelo contra mi espalda mientras aquellos hombres me sostenían con fuerza de mis piernas-

-¡Deténganse! –grite con mucha fuerza, estaba oscuro y solo. Con la escasa luz que provenía de unos faroles miré el rostro de aquel joven, rubio y con ojos negro como la noche, La parte blanca de sus ojos se encontraba teñida de rojo. "Está drogado" –pensé para mis adentros-

-¡Sasuke…Maldito!-escuche decir de uno de aquellos matones. Pues el joven al cual rodearon y golpearon ahora estaba de pie empuñando algo que brillaba con las pocas luces del lugar-

Todo sucedió de manera tan rápida que solo recuerdo escuchar gritos de dolor, patadas y caídas al suelo, mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados por varios minutos. Mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que solo sentía que me desmayaría allí mismo.

-¿Estas bien?-escuche una voz suave y aterciopelada preguntar aquello, si bien antes temía el abrir mis ojos, algo en mi los hizo abrirlos de golpe y divisar la figura de un joven tenuemente iluminado por los faroles. Poseía su camisa medio abierta, sucia y ensangrentada.

Estaba en shock aún, pude notar como dejaba caer algo al suelo .Se desplomo de rodillas y yo me levante de inmediato acercándome a él- ¿Tú estás bien?-pregunté en un hilo de voz por mis nervios-

-Y-yo… ¿Qué hice?-con sus ojos abiertos miraba sus manos ensangrentadas mientras se mantenía de rodillas al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando miré a mi alrededor, los jóvenes yacían tirados al suelo junto a charcos de sangre, temblaban y apenas hacían uno que otro movimiento lento-

-E-estan... ¿muertos?- pensé de inmediato que la respuesta era un "No" pues aún se movían débilmente- ¡Debemos llamar a la ambulancia!-le dije tomándolo de sus hombros, en ese momento pareció reaccionar y fijó su mirada en mi-

-No tiene caso, morirán de igual manera…-se levantó y busco aquello que empuñaba antes de todo ese infierno. Era un cuchillo, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y me miró- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? –Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-

-No le temo a la muerte-le dije casi sin pensarlo- yo…vi una injusticia y simplemente decidí ayudar...

-¿Cómo estas segura que has ayudado a los "buenos"?- me miró con un rostro sin emociones, murmurándolo con voz fría-

-No lo sé, solo intente ayudar a alguien que vi necesitaba mi ayuda-temblaba y mi corazón latía con fiereza. Su agarre se volvió suave y me termino por soltar-

-La policía vendrá pronto, será mejor que huyas ya –dijo con voz autoritaria mientras miraba a los jóvenes moribundos-

- _Gracias_ …-susurré de manera suave-

-Las gracias te las debo yo a ti- fue lo último que le escuche decir aquella noche-

Aquel día corrí como nunca hasta llegar a mi casa, al entrar note que no había nadie en ella y pronto me deje caer a los pies de la puerta, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, miré mi ropa y estaba sucia y con ciertas manchas rojas.

-Sangre…-susurré con la voz temblorosa y rápidamente me la quite y corrí hacia el amplio patio que mi casa poseía. Tiré aquella camisa y falda que usaba, busqué algo de gasolina guardada en el ático y la rocié con mis manos temblorosas dentro de un contenedor de basura donde había lanzado mi ropa. Encendí un cerillo y se lo arrojé. Rápidamente todo empezó a arder ante mis ojos.

-¿Es posible...borrar el pasado?-pensé mientras me sentaba a ver la llamar consumir aquella prueba de lo que había presenciado-

 _ **Nunca le mencione a nadie lo que aquella noche había presenciado, un suceso que marcaría mi destino, mis decisiones y mi ansiado futuro.**_


	3. Lobo Solitario

_**Capitulo III**_

 _ **Lobo Solitario**_

Durante los siguientes días mi mente solo era ruido. Fragmentos sin orden llegaban a mi cabeza con endemoniada frecuencia.

" _ **¿Me estaré volviendo loca?**_

-Sakura… ¿bajaras a cenar esta noche?-gritó mi madre desde la cocina; hace ya 4 días que no probaba más que cereal y leche, no tenía apetito para nada más. Con la excusa de estar enferma fue suficiente para faltar a clases aquellos días mientras mi mente era un nudo hecho con espinas, turbio y negro- "¿Qué habrá pasado con ese chico?" –Pensaba con frecuencia-

-Luego veo que comer, mamá- grité desde mi habitación.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel chico?" me preguntaba a mi misma, recordaba que aquellos jóvenes habían mencionado un nombre o algo así, mis recuerdos eran muy borrosos y confusos.

-Está bien hija, dejaré la comida en el microondas-respondió- Sé que ella sabía que algo me sucedía. Supongo que pensaba que yo era capaz de resolver mis propios problemas y no quería invadirme con preguntas, al fin y al cabo estaba en la adolescencia, una edad difícil.

 _Esos días en los que viví mi adolescencia en la gran manzana que era New York fueron los más duros, me encontraba tan solitaria, tan triste y tan quebrada. Pues sentía que jamás encajaría en ningún lugar y más al ser una marginada en toda mi institución donde pasaba día a día mi vida. Durante ese transcurso tranquilo y vacío que había sido la primaria y secundaria pocas veces di o devolví palabras a alguien, me la pasaba sola en cada receso mirando y observando a los demás mientras sus vidas parecían transcurrir con diversión._

 _Y mientras ellos parecían felices yo tomaba mi almuerzo en el baño para que nadie notara lo sola que estaba siempre, me sentía desdichada y avergonzada de mi simple existencia._

Mientras los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, mi vida comenzó a volver a su curso habitual. Levantarme cada día, vestir mi uniforme, ser llevada por mi chofer a aquella institución para gente adinerada, ver las clases sin ninguna atención especial hacia ellas, mirar a la gente vivir su vida como yo debería estarla viviendo. Los observaba y envidiaba, pero sobre todo los odiaba.

-¿Escuchaste que el nuevo grupo se presentara en la ciudad pronto?-decía una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros notablemente emocionada a su compañera.

-¡El Equipo nacional quedo en las preliminares!-veía como un grupo de chicos se chocaban las palmas de sus manos al decir aquello-

 _-Observar- escuchar -analizar –aborrecer-_

Sentía odio hacia aquellas personas vacías que lo único profundo que pensaban al despertar era como se vestirían. Personas huecas, vacías, de una forma diferente a mis propios vacíos. No faltaba un día en el que pensara la razón de mi existencia, un alma oscura y solitaria.

" _ **Un lobo de pelaje negro que vaga por las montañas nevadas"**_

" _ **Un gato condenado a vagar por las calles, siempre solitario"**_

Sí, Eso realmente podría ser una alegoría a mi vida. Quería darle un sentido a ella, sentir lo que todas aquellas personas tenían y que se me había de cierta forma negado: la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar. Tan solo una observadora en un mundo lleno de actuares, acciones y reacciones.

 _ **-"Su nombre"-**_ Algo que deseaba recordar a pesar de que saberlo no me llevaría a _él_. Deseaba saber que le había sucedido, si había logrado salir impune de una situación así e incluso tenía la curiosidad casi morbosa de saber el destino de aquellos jóvenes matones. Así que a las semanas de aquel suceso simplemente decidí hacer _algo_. Busqué las noticias que pude, los periódicos, internet y sin embargo no encontraba nada.

-¿Cómo es posible?-me costaba pensar que el suceso de 3 posibles personas muertas fuese pasado por alto. ¿Eso significaba acaso que _él_ se había salido con la suya? Necesitaba respuestas. Así que a las tres semanas de aquel suceso sentí la necesidad de volver a aquel parque para ver por mí misma el lugar donde se habían perpetrado los sucesos. Recuerdo haber pensado solo en una cosa: deseaba poder verlo y escuchar esa voz tan aterciopelada.

Esa misma tarde me vestí como si fuese a una cita a la cual he esperado mucho tiempo, usando un vestido sencillo rojo a las rodillas y con escote poco prominente, un collar que se ajustaba a mi cuello de color negro, del mismo color que las zapatillas de tacón bajo que me había colocado.

-Vas muy linda hoy querida hija ¿Acaso tendrás una cita?-me dijo mi madre, la cual se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás cerca de la puerta de salida-

-N-no precisamente, mejor dicho, es un _no_ absoluto- dije bastante nerviosa, ella me conocía bastante bien y yo no era de aquellas mujeres que solían arreglarse como si nada-

-Solo _diviértete_ -me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo abría la puerta para ir a aquel lugar donde había sucedido ese oscuro encuentro.

Salí de la casa y mi chofer me llevo hacia ese lugar que ansiaba visitar: el parque _Greenwhite._ Eran las 4 pm y la fría brisa del invierno movía las ramas de los árboles. No había traído un abrigo, así que rápidamente sentí el frio calar mis huesos. Di pasos cortos y lentos hacia el puente donde había empezado todo aquello esa noche, me acerque y afinque mis brazos en los pasamanos rojos que poseía. Miré el agua y volví a ver mi figura borrosa, más nítida de lo que se visualizaba esa noche.

-Y pensar que realmente esperaba verlo en este lugar…-susurré para mí misma mientras observaba mi reflejo. Caminé del puente hasta el lugar donde creía había sucedido todo.

 _Nada_

No había absolutamente nada que indicara que algo hubiese sucedido en ese lugar. Fácilmente todo el suceso podría haber pasado en mi imaginación si yo misma no conservara la imagen vívida de mis ropas sucias siendo incineradas en el patio de mi casa.

- _Nada_ -susurré y con fiereza los vientos agitaron mis cabellos mientras las hojas secas volaban por todos lados. Era una ilusa en pensar que lo encontraría en este lugar por arte de magia nuevamente. Sentía las ganas inmensas de llorar, así que solo me senté en ese lugar y palpé con mis manos el pasto. Al poco tiempo solo me recosté en el lugar y cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba recordar todo, mis recuerdos seguían siendo luces que se encendían y apagaban con suma rapidez.

 _ **Un nombre, soló eso necesito.**_


	4. La vida no se detiene

_**Capitulo IV**_

 _ **La vida no se detiene**_

La visita al lugar donde había sucedido aquel encuentro fortuito no genero más que preguntas y sin embargo aquella noche estuve hasta alta horas vagando por el parque sin otro trabajo más que el de mirar a las personas pasar e intentado reconocer algún rostro…Podría llamarle un patético intento de encontrar a alguien que simplemente parecía ser un fantasma de mi memoria.

-Esto es inútil –susurre para mí misma, había empezado a llover y me había empapado la ropa, sin más decidí dejar todo hasta allí por esa noche y volver a mi casa-

Regrese alrededor de la madrugada, me desnudé y me metí a la ducha, me abracé a mí misma y deje soltar toda aquella ansiedad en forma de lágrimas, debía de seguro estar volviéndome loca por recordar un hecho tan traumático como fue esa noche con tanto ahínco, liberé mis sentimientos y llore lo que pude en la ducha-

-Son la una y media…vaya que me he pasado –Pensé al salir de la ducha y ver mi móvil, me coloque ropa cómoda y me recosté en la cama, se me hizo difícil dormir aquella noche y mis pensamientos no cesaron, simplemente se avivaron aun en mi mundo onírico.

-¡Sakura! ¿Me escuchas?-La voz aterciopelada me llamaba constantemente, solo eso escuchaba mientras todo parecía estar en tinieblas hasta que una luz pareció emerger de la oscuridad.

-¡Tú! –Frente a mi estaba aquel joven, iluminado por un tenue farol a su derecha, me costaba distinguir su rostro pues se veía borroso, este se encontraba sentado en el pasto con sus manos ensangrentadas y con una sonrisa ladina. Se acercó a mí con la lentitud de un animal asechando a su presa y con una de sus manos apretó mi cuello mientras sus labios se acercaron a centímetros de mi oreja izquierda susurrando tan solo tres palabras "Huye de mí".

El sonido del despertador me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, aquél sueño realmente había sido extraño, quise considerarlo como profético en ese momento.

-Hija, llegaste muy tarde anoche, sabes los peligros de estar hasta tan tarde a solas querida, por favor baja a desayunar-Dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación y sentándose a un extremo de mi cama.

-Mamá… ¿Es tan tarde? Rayos…la escuela...-me cubrí la cabeza con mi cobija mientras me quejaba del sueño-

-Hija ¿Estás bien? Últimamente has estado actuando extraño…Sabes que puedes confiar en tu madre –Ella acarició mi cabeza con suavidad mientras decía aquellas palabras dulces-

Me quite la cobija y me senté en la cama, no quería preocuparla- Mamá todo está bien, solo he estado algo estresada por unos exámenes…bien sabes que las matemáticas no son lo mío –Le sonreí-

-Está bien hija, vístete y baja a desayunar, el chofer pronto vendrá a recogerte y no debes llegar tarde a la escuela –Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue de mi habitación, rápidamente me coloque el uniforme y fui a cepillarme los dientes, una y otra vez ese sueño pasaba por mi cabeza.

Baje como de costumbre a desayunar con mi madre, usualmente a ella le encantaba comer hot cakes con tocino, algo atípico y para nada saludable, sin embargo mi madre mantenía gustos particulares como esos

-Hoy probablemente llegue algo tarde madre, creo que iré al centro comercial, junto a Ino –murmuré mientras terminaba de comer-

-Entiendo hija, solo por favor evita que la noche te llegue afuera, sabes que no es seguro...-me dijo con voz notablemente preocupada.

-Lo prometo mamá –Me levanté de la mesa y fui a lavar los platos, al terminar subí a cepillarme los dientes, me maquille de manera sencilla, solía usar solo pintura de labios en un tono carmesí, arregle mi cabello el cual llevaba a los hombros.

-Hija, él chofer ha llegado…-Escuché a mi madre decirme desde la sala-

Baje de nuevo y me despedí de ella, al subir al auto no pude evitar mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto, el parque que había visitado esa noche quedaba de paso, mi mente se perdió en mis recuerdos al pasar por el lugar, parecía una desquiciada al imaginar a ese joven con voz bastante varonil y aterciopelada. El tiempo paso bastante rápido, llegamos a mi colegio, el cual era algo prestigioso, sin embargo nada exagerado o fuera de lo común.

-¡Ino! –grite al divisar a mi única amiga del colegio, una joven rubia de mi edad, me baje del auto rápidamente y corrí hacia ella, se podría decir que nuestra amistad era _extraña_ pues ella pertenecía a un grupo de chicas muy populares y conocía a muchas personas, pocas veces podría hablarle y usualmente ella prefería estar con aquellas personas, pero hablar con ella aún en esas condiciones era mejor que estar totalmente sola.

-Haruno-dijo mirándome para posteriormente mirar hacia los lados- Sabes que no me gusta que nos vean hablar…mis amigos tienen muy mal concepto de ti

Mentiría si no dijera que aquella situación no dolía, pero era algo común para mí, tenerla de amiga aún en esos términos llegaba a ser hasta cierto punto tranquilizante, la soledad dolía.

-Entiendo –murmuré a secas- Solo quería invitarte a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial hoy –le mire y suspire- entiendo la situación –le mire directamente a los ojos y pude notar la lástima que ella tenía hacia mí.

-Otro día podría ser ¿De acuerdo? –Ella me miró y pareció entender que me sentía molesta por su actitud- nos vemos otro día querida

-Te veo luego...-le respondí y me fui de inmediato a mi primera clase, realmente el tiempo en la escuela era tiempo muerto, me la pasaba divagando entre mis pensamientos y solo observaba a mis compañeros "vivir" una vida normal o usual, con amigos y cosas así, las siete horas de escuela pasaban en total calma, sin emoción y aburridas. Al salir aquel día de la escuela me decidí ir a una librería bastante peculiar de la zona puesto que además vendían dulces y cafés, me gustaba ir de vez en cuando por un cappuccino bien cargado.

Ese día pedí un té con leche y me senté en una silla que quedaba al lado de la sección de literatura inglesa, el ambiente era bastante acogedor puesto que tenían varias estanterías de libros para leer en el lugar y otros solo para venderlos, además lo bueno era que no solía ser un lugar concurrido.

Estaba abstraída en mis pensamientos mientras bebía mi té hasta que note que alguien me estaba hablando.

-D-disculpa…-Una joven de cabello negro y ojos azul claro estaba frente a mí, me sorprendió bastante- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Esta es mi sección favorita y me es cómodo estar cerca de ella.

-Ah...claro -murmuré y ella tomo la silla a mi lado, realmente yo estaba bastante distraída y no le tome importancia al asunto-

-¿Te gusta algún libro de esta sección?-me pregunto aquella chica, tomándome por sorpresa-

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? Diría que mi favorita es Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen –le miré algo apenada, no se me daba tan bien el conversar con otras personas, muchas veces solía pensar que parecía un bicho raro tratando de comunicarse.

-Sí, esa es muy buena, me gusta la crítica de la época y como la protagonista es una mujer con valores no esperados a los del año en el que fue escrita-Ella miró hacia los libros y sacó un ejemplar bastante viejo- Mi favorita es esta llamada "Cumbres Borrascosas" es de Emily Bronte

-Un amor imposible ¿O algo así? –Le respondí mirando la portada de aquel libro-

-Yo lo describiría más como dos almas que dejan a su orgullo ganar-me respondió con bastante entusiasmo, se notaba que aquella chica era amante de la literatura.

-Entiendo…no suelo leer con tanta frecuencia, sin embargo de todos los libros que he leído diría que mi favorito es "El retrato de Dorian Grey" de Oscar Wilde, un clásico de la literatura, me encanta el concepto y todo el dilema moral que represento en su época.

-¡Sí! ¡Es también mi favorito! –La emoción era notable en su rostro- Mucho gusto, aún no me he presentado…mi nombre es Mercy Smith

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un gusto –Le sonreí, pero me encontraba nerviosa, no quería que aquella persona pensara que era alguien extraña.

-Bien ¿Vienes aquí seguido? No he visto aquí a nadie interesante –Volteó su mirada hacia mi bastante animada- No tengo muchos amigos realmente y es difícil conseguir a personas que les guste la lectura.

-Y-yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos–le miré algo apenada, me sentía algo emocionada, deseaba amigos con toda mi alma.

-Ella sonrió ligeramente y miró uno de los libros que había en una estantería a mi izquierda, lo tomó y lo colocó en la mesita frente a mí, era una vieja edición de "Los viajes de Gulliver" de Jonathan Swift- Puede que este te guste ¿No crees que es una buena forma de empezar una amistad? El recomendar libros o música siempre es algo especial

-Asentí ligeramente, me levanté y busqué en una de las más viejas estanterías una copia de "Drácula" de Bram Stoker- Esta es otra de mis favoritas –le extendí el libro y ella lo tomó, ambas sonreímos un poco-

-Todo un clásico ¿Eh? –ojeó el libro y luego su mirada fue hacia donde yo me encontraba- Suelo venir aquí frecuentemente, es extraño no haberte visto antes

-Vengo de manera esporádica, principalmente cuando el estrés de los exámenes se acumula –reí ligeramente y observé a los ojos de Mercy, buscando algún ápice de soledad-

-Intercambiemos números –sacó su móvil y pronto nos intercambiamos los números telefónicos, parecía un buen comienzo después de todo-

-Listo –le miré y no pude evitar sonreír, admito que aquella fue una amena tarde hablando de infinidad de temas, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, me sentía viva, sentía que _**encajaba**_.


End file.
